World of Winx - Episode 213
Tinkerbell Is Back is the thirteenth episode and final episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis The Winx join Matt and the repentant Queen in an epic World of Dreams showdown with Jim, then discover a familiar foe has a dangerous new identity. Plot Major Events *A mysterious golden force from Tinkerbell's tears frees Matt from the mermaids and strengthens him, allowing him to reclaim the lost Barrie Sword. *Matt defeats Jim and Tinkerbell's pure form and magic are restored. *Jim emerges from the depths of the Mermaid's Lagoon and flees to the Tree of Life, only to be intercepted by the Winx. *Jim transmutes the Tree of Life, the heart of Neverland, into a pirate ship, and the Winx chase him down. *Matt and Tinkerbell join the fight against Jim. *Jim opens a portal into the World of Nightmares and plans to drive the Tree of Life into it to bring about his nightmare reign. *Smee retaliates against Jim for betraying him and the Winx. *Smee steers the ship away from the portal into the World of Nightmares, but Jim is knocked off the ship and plunges into the portal. *Neverland and the Tree of Life are restored and Tinkerbell is recognized as Queen again. *The Winx return to their concert in Central Park but are outed by Venomya, who turns the existence of the Winx's doubles into a worldwide scandal. *Venomya outs the Winx's true identities as fairies and reveals her true motives and identity as Baba Yaga. Debuts Forms/Other *Tinkerbell's Restored Form *Baba Yaga Locations *World of Nightmares Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Flora Minor Characters *Fairies **Spirit of the World of Dreams **Tinkerbell *Allies **Matt Barrie **The Mermaids **Tiger Lily **The Shaman **Zombie Pirates **Crocodile Man **Alligator Man **Smee *Enemies **Jim **Venomya/Baba Yaga Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Insert Songs *Hey Hey Winx Script *3Beep Trivia *This marks the final hearing of Winx Club Sparkles of Light as the opening theme and The Wonderful World of Winx as the ending theme. *Scenes from the concert from "Jim's Revenge" were used during the final concert in this episode. *In the English dub, this episode marks the last episode to feature Haven Paschall, Eileen Stevens, and Kate Bristol as the voice of Bloom, Flora, and Musa respectively. Mistakes *In one scene, Flora has Tecna's wings. *In one scene, Stella's necklace pearl is missing. *In one scene, Aisha's hairstyle is drawn incorrectly. *In one scene, one of Musa's earrings is missing. *In one scene, Aisha's necklace is missing. *In one scene, Musa's sleeves changes its length. *In one scene, Flora's sleeves is covering her hand more than it should be. *In one scene, the details in Tecna's dress is not colored in completely. *In one scene, Tecna's sleeves is missing its details. *In one scene, Tecna's braids is on the wrong side. *During the Winx's concert, Flora's clone is seen wearing her concert outfit from "Neverland" instead of the one that she is currently wearing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Season 2 Episodes (World of Winx)